


Death

by SigynNightmare



Series: Lost Boys [2]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: But he's not human, Is Pan a God?, Maybe - Freeform, that's for sure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:35:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22458865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SigynNightmare/pseuds/SigynNightmare
Summary: A meeting between two God-like creatures.
Series: Lost Boys [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1598233
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	Death

Shadows and golden dust dancing at the melody of a forgotten melody and a land that is both welcoming and rabid at their presence. He doesn’t belong here, not even when he was born right in this place where nightmares and daydreams are one and the same. 

“Pan,” Hades snarls, “Give my daughter back.” 

Pan laughs with mirth, completely amused, at the  _ conflictive _ air surrounding the God of the Underworld. The Greeks were old fashioned while Pan was not, so they didn’t see eye to eye very often. 

“The Fairy?” He asks, smiling a little too big. “I can’t give her back. You know, it's on the rules. All Lost Boys belong to me.”

**“She belongs to me.”**

“I didn’t see you claiming her before.” Pan argues, shaking his head. “I would not have touched her if she was a demigod. But she’s not. She’s all Maleficent’s.” 

Hades burns; too angry to control his form, allowing Pan to see a glimpse of the power that hid behind the humanoid exterior. Peter reflected the change, not being one to lose in a competition. They growl to each other for a tense moment; ready to tear the other apart. 

Hades is the first one to back down; he takes a deep breath, calming himself and returning to the form he was more known for. Not wanting to fight right now. Immediately, Pan returned to his favourite form; blond, blue eyes, freckles and dimples. An eight years old boy, a devil posturing as an angel. 

“Fairies do not die by age.” Pan remembers Hades, almost mockingly. “So it doesn’t change much that I keep her with me in Neverland.”

“I’m aware.” He says, teeth clenched. Obviously hating that Pan was right. “But she’s my daughter. I would like her to return to my side, even if it’s a long time before she does.”

Pan hums, golden eyes flicking at the elder god. He hesitates, sighs and allows, “I will think of it. But if I do, you will owe me a favor.” 

“I know.” Hades drawls, slightly bowing his head. 

Then, his presence fades into the void and Pan opens his eyes. 

He doesn’t sleep, doesn’t need it. At least not normally but connecting with another Death-related being can’t happen in this world, so that left the dreamlands…

He stares at the bonfire, then looks at his new pack. They’re sleeping around it, the older ones curled surrounding the younger ones. It’s always like that. He finds it endaring. 

The starry night is not cold. It never is. Because Pan doesn’t like things being difficult after the rougher games are ended. 

Pan starts playing with his flute, a lullaby, to keep himself in a serene state of mind because with his emotions running wild Neverland could become hell as quickly as it is paradise. 

“Are you upset?” The Fae asked; green eyes looking at him without blinking. It would be unnerving if he wasn’t so accustomed to pixies. 

“Not really.” He answers sincerely. “I just don’t enjoy other people trying to take what belongs to me. And tonight is the second time in the week.” 

“Who is trying to take us?” She narrowed her eyes, magic bubbling around her; aggressive, violent, protective, fearful. 

“Many.” Pan sighed. “But don’t worry about it, little fairy. I won’t let anyone take you.”

“No one?”

“No one.” He smiles, “You belong to me.”

Mal relaxes, a little smile forming on her lips. “Are we fighting Uma’s crew tomorrow?” 

“No, darling.” Pan laughs. “I’m sorry but I have other plans for tomorrow. You will be meeting someone who is important to me, a good friend of mine.”

“A child of Auradon?” 

“Yes. The prince actually.” Pan eyes flash with mirth, his shadow’s eyes shine silver under the moonlight, it’s also laughing but it has a darker sentiment. “He’s very excited to meet all of you.” 


End file.
